DE 10 2015 120 048 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a motor vehicle charging cable for direct current charging of an electric energy storage device of a motor vehicle. A motor vehicle charging cable having a first electric conductor for a first direct current phase and a second electric conductor for a second direct current phase are thus known from this prior art, wherein the two electric conductors are surrounded by a cable jacket of the charging cable. Each of the two electric conductors has a conductor sheath designed as an insulating layer, wherein conductor cores of the respective electric conductor extend in the insulating layer of the respective electric conductor. A coolant duct, in which a cooling fluid for cooling the respective electric conductor can be carried, is formed between the respective insulating layer and the respective conductor cores of the respective electric conductor. In this case, the coolant flows around the respective conductor cores of the respective electric conductor, and accordingly said cores are cooled externally.